I did it all for you!
by TwilightZekk
Summary: Gendo discovers a new secret about the Dead Sea Scrolls. Now he can bring his beloved Yui back, but will she be able to forgive him?


Hey everyone. My first story ain't to popular, so I decided to end it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one more. Thank you everyone and please review!

"..."-----Speech

'...'-----Thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did it all for you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: An unforeseen scenario unfolds

Gendo Ikari, the supreme commander of Nerv HQ sat on his dark cold throne, above which was the system sephirothica, barely illuminating the room with its ominous ethereal pale light. His long-time, yet unwilling partner, Sub-commander Fuyutsuki stood by his side like a marble statue. Hands steepled over his face, Gendo looked menacing, a trait he used to the full when dealing with what he deemed "irrelevant people". He often used this expressionless mask to hide the thoughts that pervaded his very existence, the reanimation of his beloved wife, Yui. Fuyutsuki, who knew very well what his...partner was thinking of, asked, "How is the scenario going along?" Fuyutsuki already knew the progress of the Human Instrumentality Project; he merely wanted to break the uncomfortable silence. Hopefully he could shake Gendo from the shackles of his memories long enough to be dismissed. He really was uncomfortable, his feet were screaming bloody murder, and his bladder was close to relieving itself. Gendo, who suffered an uncharacteristic attention lapse, started for a brief moment.

"Huh?"

Fuyutsuki nearly cried. 'You didn't even notice me? I've been waiting for goddamn four hours!' His face, however, betrayed no irritation ask he asked again, "Is there any change in the scenario?"

Gendo readjusted his amber glasses. He was quite irritated at both himself and the former professor. Himself for daydreaming and Fuyutsuki for interrupting said dream. 'Fuyutsuki knows full well that the HIP was going along as planned. We only had a three hour discussion with those fools at SELEE about it!' "Yes, we are only .3 behind." Gendo glanced at his watch, noting that his shift was over. 'So this is why Fuyutsuki is so anxious...' He glanced that his colleague was fidgeting, shifting from one foot to another. "You are dismissed Sub-commander."

'THANK YOU GOD! God's in his heaven, all's right with the world.' Fuyutsuki thought with elation. He walked to the large metal doors until he noticed something. "Ikari...aren't you off-duty now?" He turned back to his superior with a look of puzzlement on his aging face.

Gendo reached into his desk and took out his copy of the Dead Sea Scrolls. Reading it halfheartedly, he replied, "I am going to work overtime."

Fuyutsuki's body was crying out, but he ignored it for a moment. "But Ikari, you already worked overtime this whole week! And the week before that too!"

"There's no rest for the wicked, Professor."

Fuyutsuki didn't care anymore. He needed to go to the restroom NOW! He offered no reply back to Gendo; he just turned around and left.

Gendo heard and felt the shutting of the steel doors. He sighed. There was no point in going to his residence. It didn't deserve the title "home"; it was just a place where he could go to if he so desired, however his only desire was to be reunited with Yui. He carelessly read pages of the scroll, while his mind was falling into the fantasy that was interrupted by the Sub-commander, the fantasy of waking up to the serene face of Yui. His heart went to both sides of the emotional spectrum at once. He was both at peace and in agony, all over his departed beloved. He was about to rest his cheek on his hand when his elbow pushed to scroll off the desk. He reached out to grab it, only to grab at the parchment. The heavy wooden part of the scroll fell, ripping the scroll in half.

Gendo grabbed the fallen halves of the scroll, about to call the repair division of Nerv when he noticed an oddity about the scrolls. Looking closely at it, he noticed that the parchment was actually three pieces, the outside layers where aged, but the innermost layer was new, as if the parchment was vacuum-sealed. Looking closely at it, his eyes opened in shock as he fumbled for his never needed intercom. Finding it, he turned on the dust-covered microphone and nearly yelled out, "Sub-commander Fuyutsuki! COME HERE AT ONCE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I need your comments to become a better writer, as I plan to write a novel one day.


End file.
